The princess
by RamecupMiso
Summary: So this is the swan princess I love this movie parody. I changed some things up so i avoide royalty issues and such. I have an oc. I really would love feed back for this. Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

In the south kingdom live Lady Izayoi and her husband Lord Ryu were happy but they had no children of there own. Then one day they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Inuyasha. So a while latter the happy parents invited all the other nobles and lords to come and see there daughter. Among these many people was the widow Lord of the West InuTaishou and his son Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru walked up to where the little princess was holding out a beautiful gold locket with a silver dog on it He held it over the small girl and a smile was on her face. Now the parents saw this and had the same idea. They would bring there children together every summer in hopes that they would fall in love with each other. Everyone was happy except one the evil wizard Naraku with his evil hench-women. He wanted the lands and he would do anything to get them and had a plot to get them. But he was caught but he wasn't killed only and. He gave a threat. "One day Ryuie one day all this will be mine." Later that year Ryu had passed on. The threat forgotten.

( A few years later Sesshomaru is 8 and Inuyasha is 6 these go through the years untll Sessh is 21 and Inu 19)

"There here, there here." A voice called out. Lady Izayoi and her daughter were here. Sesshomaru stood next to his father. Lady Izayoi was riding a horse with Inuyasha with her.

"Lord InuTaishou. It is good to see you again. And who is this fine strapping young man. Prince Sesshomaru no doubt.'' She gave him a wink.

"Hello Lady Izayio a pleasure as always and this must be young princess Inuyasha. Welcome both of you."

Izayio put Inuyasha down and gave her a little shove. The same for Sesshomaru.

"It's a pleasure to have you here princess Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure…. Inuyasha was giving a curtsey.

During this when Sesshomaru ran back to his father. His father gave him a look that said. Go back" Sesshomaru gave a bow and knew what else he had to do and with the look in his fathers eye he had to

Both were being eye told to stay there. He bent over and kissed Inuyasha hand. "Yuck." He whipped his mouth on his sleve and Inuyasha whipped her hand on her skirt. Inuyasha looked at him with her golden eyes.

(Singing to understand this better go and you tube and look on this is my idea swan princess 5:45 I think. When you don't have Inu and Sess together that means there in there own lands)

Sesshomaru (in head): I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box Inuyasha (in head): He looks conceited  
Sesshomaru (in head): What a total bummer  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru (in head): If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
Sesshomaru :So happy you could come  
Inuyasha: So happy to be here  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru (in head): How I'd like to run  
Inuyasha : This is not my idea  
Sesshomaru : This isn't my idea  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru : Of fun

Lord InuTaishou: The children seem to get along quite nicely  
Lady Izayoi: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks  
Lord InuTaishou : My dear Lady Izayoi, that's my point precisely  
Lady Izayoi: It's such good parenting  
Lord InuTaishou : And politics  
So happy we agree  
Lady Izayoi: I think we've got a deal  
Lord InuTaishou : Sesshomaru's quite a catch  
Lady Izayoi: This is my idea  
Lord InuTaishou : This is my idea  
Lady Izayoi & Lord InuTaishou : Of a match

Lady Izayoi: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Sesshomaru waiting  
Inuyasha: I haven't packed or washed my hair   
And mother I get seasick

Lord InuTaishou : She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing  
Sesshomaru : To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick

Lady Izayoi: One day Prince Sesshomaru will be her intended  
Lord InuTaishou : Splendid

Sesshomaru: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her  
Inuyasha : Hey fellas, wait up!  
Kye: Quick, put on some speed  
Sesshomaru : When picking teams  
Kye: Or friends  
Sesshomaru : I never choose her  
Kye: You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read  
Inuyasha : This really isn't fair  
Sesshomaru & Bromley: We really couldn't care  
Inuyasha : Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea  
Sesshomaru & Bromley: This isn't my idea  
Inuyasha Sesshomaru & Kye: Of fun

Chorus Long before they met  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded

Sesshomaru : She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards  
Kye: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up  
Sesshomaru : I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten  
Inuyasha : I think I've won again  
Sesshomaru & Bromley: Every time she's won  
Inuyasha : This is my idea  
Sesshomaru: This isn't my idea  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru : Of fun

Chorus We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

Lady Izayoi: What if Inuyasha doesn't go for the merger?

Lord InuTaishou : Urge her!

Inuyasah & Sesshomaru : For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September  
Sesshomaru : All their pushing and annoying hints  
Inuyasha : I've got bruises with their fingerprints  
Sesshomaru (in head) : I can do much better I am sure (waiting in ball room)  
Inuyasha (in head): He's so immature

Inuyasha (in head): I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone  
Sesshomaru (in head): She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan  
Inuyasha (in head I think): So happy to be here  
Sesshomaru (in head): 'Til now I never knew  
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru (in head): It is you I've been dreaming of  
Sesshomaru (in head): This is my idea  
Inuyasha (in head): This is my idea  
Chorus What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love

Inuyasha (in head): This is my idea  
Sesshomaru (in head): This is my idea   
Inuyasha & Sesshomaru (in head) : This is my idea  
Of love

Then they kissed. Sesshomaru took hold of her long slickly black hair. And Inuyasha took hold of her shoulders.

Sesshomaru called out "Arrange the wedding" Everyone was cheering. Jaken started up the band.

"Wait. Wait a minuet. So soon"

"Of course. I mean your so beautiful.''

"But what else?"

"What else is there?" Jaken gives a thumbs down and a negative sound "ehhh"

"So looks are all that matter to you?"

"No."

"So what else is there that you like about be?"

"Your very beautiful…..What else is there to be."

"Well then if all you care about is looks then I cannot be with you. I must know if there is something else."

Inuyasha walks out. Leaving everyone in shock.

**The next day**

Inuyasha sat on her horse not brothering to look at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you have anything to say." Inuyasha mother asked.

"Good bye."

"Good bye who?"

"Good bye Prince Sesshomaru." And she let her horse go off.

"Well we did try." Izayio said.

"Yes. We did. Perhaps next time."

**Me likely cliffy me likely cliffy so D-E-A-L with it**

**Kye is my OC but if any one has an idea for a cowerly but loyal friend who can make you laugh from Inuyasha YYh Bleach Naruto pleae let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I DO NOT REAPET DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONGS IN THIS FAN FIC. THEY ONLY THINGS THAT I DO OWN ARE MY OC'S, MY CREATIVITY AND SUCH EVERYTHING ELSE WELL…………….. YYOU GET THE IDEA NONE OF US OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

**Note I will use a song per chapter.**

What has happened so far Inuyasha and Sesshomru grew up and now Sesshomaru wants the marriage but Inuyasha wants to know what else is there

Sesshomaru has no answer for her. So she and her mom leave.

It went from a bright sunny day to a strom now in place.

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Kye were in a different part of the palace. Sesshomaru and Kye are playing chess, but Sesshomaru is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice that Key is cheating. Jaken was rambling about what happened.

"What else is there. She asks is beauty all that matters. And you say what else is there." "

"I know. It was stupid." Kye knocked Sesshomaru knight off the board.

You should right a book," Jaken pretends to hold up a book reading the title. "how to insult women in five syllables or less."

"Your turn Prince Sesshomaru." Kye said.

Sesshomaru turned around and moves a piece absently. Kye of course cheated again this time taking Sesshomaru's queen. "Aww Sesshomaru you lost your queen." Key said.

"That's the second time today."

"There must something else you see other than Inuyasha's beauty." Jaken said.

"Of course there is," Sessh gets a dreamy look on his face that only they see. "They way she… And there's the. Oh you now right Jaken…" Jaken rolled his eyes. "I don't know how to say it. Though I can prove it. Yes that's it I'll prove my love for her. Check mate."

Inuyasha and her mother were in the carriage heading back home.

"I don't understand Yasha want else is there? What else did you want to say?"

"I want to know that he loves me for me. Not just my beauty." The cart came to an abrupt halt. "To days the day Ruyie, Everything you own is mine." Came the evil whisper. Izayio opened the door. Her guards pointed to the figure. Izayio new what it was.

"Mother?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Stay inside."

Izayio looked at the man, his eyes were red. Then all of a sudden he moved his hands and an evil purple aura came. Then in a flash a great creature appeared that looked like a spider…………………….

A guard crashes in to the palace knocking the doors down. They recognized him as one of Lady Izayio guards.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded to know. The guard looked as if he had just been in a fight.

"We…we were attacked……..by a….'' cough. "great animal…" His eyes rolled up and passed out.

Sesshomaru rushed out of the room to go get his horse and save his love.

All anyone could see was the prince on his horse Ahun going as fast as it could. Into the forest

Sesshomaru got to the scene and saw the wreckage. The carriage was toppled over.He saw the locket(1) on the ground. From the corner of his eye he was Lady Izayio. He rushed over to her. She was badly hurt.

"Lady Izayio. What happened here? Where is Inuyasha?"

"It came out of no where so fast." She panted.

"What did? Where is Inuyasha?"

"A great animal. Inuyasha…..Inuyasha."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Listen to me Sesshomaru. Its…..(pant) not what it seems. Its not what it seems." She wealkly shook his shoulder.

"What's not? Where is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is…..(pant) Inuyasha is gone." With that lady Izayio fell into eternal darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far off passed the waterfalls and the small mountains and lake. (N/A not any where near Kouga.) There was a palace on the lake. There stood Naraku and next to him his helper Kagura. Next to them was a beautiful black dog with amethyst eyes and a moon on the forehead (2). Kagura was throwing small bits of bread to the dog who was in the lake(3) and looked away.

"Now don't let my little spell get you upset Inuyasha. As soon as the moon rises.."The water surrounded her and then Inuyasha as a human appeared. In her lovely red dress. "and that's how it works every night. It helps if your near water, and when the moon light touches the moon on you forehead……. "Now Inuyasha. This sort of things gives me no pleasure." Kagura shook her head. "Well maybe a little." Kagura nodded her head. Inuyasha starts walking off. "But what I really want is your parents kingdom."

"Then take it. You have enough power to what you want.''

"Naa,'' Naruka waved his hands in a noish fashion. "Tries that once. Once you steal something you spend your entire life fighting to keep it. For yourself." Naraku used his magic to change Inuyasha's red dress to a white wedding dress, his clothing and the area they were in to resemble a palace hallway. "But if I marry the only heir to the throne. Then you and I will rulle your parents kingdom together as king and queen." The conjured up people bowed to them. " Legally king and queen."

"Not a chance." Inuyasha swung a fist the spell came undone and walked off.

Naraku laughed. "Where do you think you are going? You know once the moon leaves the lake you will go back to being a dog. No matter where." Naraku walked off leaving Inuyasha to cry.

At Sesshomaru palace.

"The musicans aren't happy you know." Jaken told Sesshomaru who wore a blind fold over his eyes as were Kye's. Jaken was putting some powder into a basket of arrows(4).

"I know that, but I must practice."

"Not a complaint here. I thinks its going to be barrels of fun." Jaken hit the bucket of powder getting the powder in his face.

"The great animal won't give up Inuyasha with out a fight. A fight I will win."

"You can't still think she's alive?"

"When I find the great animal I find Yasha."

"Ahh Sesshomaru. Even after you looked every where. She's not coming back. I know that the entire kingdom knows that."

"Welll they are wrong. She is alive. I know it. Ready Kye?"

Jaken noticed that Kye was trying to peek. "No peeking.'' Jaken said. "Animals assemble." Out came the musicians.

"Jaken really I must say something. We are musicians." Musician one said.

"Sorry the servants had the day off. We needed to use someone."

"I am a artist not a …a bore." Musician one said.

Jaken whispered to himself. "Could'a fooled me."

"Stop that. There are harmless." Sesshomaru indicated to the arrows.

(Song this song is called Practice, Practice, Practice please go and see it to get a better understanding of this.)

Musicians / animal targets

We are a band

And not a band of animals (Change into tacky animal costumes.)

This masquerade

Is more than I can bear

There goes my reputation

It's awful, this humiliation

And I've the lion's share

(Note right now Jaken talking)

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously." They looked at him if her were crazy. "Come on liven it up. Strick fear into my heart." He is holding a string attached to the blind folds.

The small guy who is a rabbit does just that scaring Jaken. "Not you Wesly you're a rabbit. Ready." The guys grab arrows. "Set. Go! " Key gets his head caught in his bow. Sessh is doing just fine hitting everyone. Kye goes after the rabbit who hits back the arrow the Kye shot at him.

Another musician with his friends are behind a bush and see the arrow coming. "Duck." He cries. "What."Guy in duck outfit comes up and gets hit in the face. This happens twice.

(Song)

Nobledudes and dudettes

Day after day all the prince every does

Is practice, practice, practice

Lord Inutaishou

Thinking of her and the way that it was

Nobledudes and dudettes

Practice, practice, practice

Hans / Duck

He's not happy 'til he has attacked us

(Jaken calls out)

"Ten seconds."

(song)

Nobledudes and dudettes

Day after day all the prince ever does

Is practice, practice, practice

Thinking of her and the way that it as

Practice, practice, practice

Musicians / animals

If we refused then he would have sacked us

So we face a life of target

Nobledudes and dudettes & the musicians / animals

Practice, practice, practice

(End of song)

"TIME" Jaken calls out.

"Animals assemble for counting."

End of Chapter.

1 The necklace that was given in the first chapter.

2 moon on the forehead. Tacky I know but still. It adds

3 Her being on the lack that was just for fun, it is a large part in the movie so that's why it helps to be near water so the moon reflection can hit her.

4 Yes I know this is an ocish trait but it is in the movie but I will make him use it in later chapters.


	3. 4 long then 4ever

Recap

**Recap.**

**So right now poor Inuyasha is under a curse by the evil Naraku. Everyone thinks she is dead but our prince Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is training himself to defeat the great animal in order to find Inuyasha.**

**Well here we go another chapter and another song is on the way. So enjoy. The song in this chapter is one of my favorites in the movie. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaken cried out. "Animals assemble." With that he began his count. Now most of the animals were covered in blue powder representing Sesshomaru and none in orange which was Kye. "Duck that at least 5 points." Jaken walked over the man dressed as a duck. Tallying the numbers.

"My apologizes Hans. Please take the day off."

"Moose 2 points. A total of 16 hits and that makes 32." Kye was getting mad so he hits the rabbit worth a hundred points three times. Jaken was mumbling off other numbers. "Ten seven pointers, thirteen six pointers. That makes a total of 298 points. Now Kye lets see. Ah zero and zero, zip and zilch. And at last the elusive white rabbit worth one hundred points." Jaken looks at the small rabbit and see orange. He stumbles in shock.

"I believe that's 300 Jaken."

"Nice shooting Kye."

"Well write it down 300 to 298." Kye said.

"Not so fast. Just a moment. Jaken." Sesshomaru and told him to turn around lifting up the fake tail. Showing a Blue spot. "Sorry Kye." Kye laughed.

"Wow Sessh you're a great shot. But it takes more than aim it takes courage. That's me." Jaken walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Realy. How about a game of catch and fire(1)?"

Kye stuttered what Jaken said. "Me?" Sesshomaru was trying to hide the smile.

"Yes. You're the only one with enough c-c-courage."

There stood Sesshomaru trying not to laugh at his friend.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was night at Naraku's castle. A small French frog named Mirkou JeanBon was by the reeds next to the turtle called Kouga Speed. Mirkou was stretching.

Kouga was laughing.

"Quiet. I can not concentrate." (2)

"You've come up with some idea's Mirkou, but this one takes the cake."

"Fine go ahead and laughed. I'll get her to kiss me…."

"I know I know and then poof you'll turn into a prince. Why don't you give her these flowers " Kouga said pointing to the same lilly flowers that Mirkou was after.

"I don't want those flowers. I want those." He said pointing to the other side of a small moat. He was now sticking reeds together to make a pole vault. The are corricidails swimming in the moat. He hops into the tree and gets ready to go.

"But Mirkou…."

"Be quiet."

"Hoow you goning to get back?" Too late. Mirkou already went. As he goes flying the two crocodiles are trying to eat him. He is still holding onto the pole he made.

"Help me Kouga."

"I'm coming."

"He help me." Bash on the ground. This goes on three more times.

"Grab me hand, grab my foot. Grab my…" He stops seeing Inyuasha has the pole in her hand. "Oh. Thank you Inuyasha. Be quiet you annoying animals." He lets the stick goes and it hits the crocs then himself.

"Mirkou what were you doing? Are you O.k?"

"Oui. Oui I am fine."

"He wanted to…"Kouga tried.

"Be quiet. I wanted to get you some flowers."

"You were being sneaky again."

"What is with the sneaky. You desver it ."

"And a kiss?" Inu asked.

"If you insist." Mirkou went into to the kiss only to fall down.

"Mirkou, but I am inder a spell."

"But my kiss will break the spell." Mikoua said while Kouga lip said it.

"Give it up frog." Kouga said.

"But I can only kiss my true love. And he"

"I know. I know must make a vow of ever lasting love."

"And prove it to the world." Inuyasha said.

What did you think I was doing with the crocodails with the teeth and the snap snap."

(Inuyasha starts singing. Note the parts in barects are when Sesshomaru sings and then they sing together. They are at two different places but love connects them all. (n/a that was cheesy hu?) As usual see the video. Far longer then Forever.)

(Inuyasha)

If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Sesshomaru, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here w/ me

Although we're far apart

(Sesshomaru)

Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

(Inuyasha)

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

(Sesshomaru)

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

(Both)

Far longer than forever ( far longer than forever)

I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)

I've made an everlasting vowel to find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

And w/ your love I'll never be alone

(Inuyasha)

Far longer than forever

Much stronger than forever

And w/ your love i'll never be alone

(END OF SONG)

From the sky something falls to the ground fast and in pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**END OF CHAPTER**

**1 catch and fire. So I modified the game but didn't feel like writing it. In reality someone shoots an arrow at a person who's back is turned they catch and fire it back. But here it is done with a sword.**

**2 You have to image him with a French accent.**


	4. No fear

From the sky a small puff like bird came down

From the sky a small puff like bird came down. Crashing down. In its wing was an arrow. The three huddled around the fallen bird.

"Is it dead?" Kouga asked.

"No. no I thinks its just injured. Its wing I think" Inuyasha leans in to look at the poor bird. Mirkou hops off Kouga's back to lift the birds head.

"What a strange looking bird." Then dropping it.

"Poor little guy. You must be in so much pain. O.k. you two we need to hold him down so I can pull out the arrow."

"Ready" Kouga said. Inuyasha first broke the arrow then pulled it out. Then she carefully mends the wing. Mirkou lifts open ine eye if the puffin like bird.

"Hello this is your wake up call." Mirkou said. Now for the bird it was like there were three frogs(n/a none of need three Mirkou's in life one is hard in enough to handle as it is, but I digress back to the story at hand)

The bird suddenly jumps up pulling off some karete moves to scare everyone.

"Ha. It takes more then a couple of swamp folks to take down Puffen" (1)

"Hold it. I'm your friend." Inuyasha said.

"Well then if you're my friend then why do ye have an arrow in your hand." He continues his ranting. "The very same one that was…."

"I pulled it out when you were out."

"You mean you cloud have cheeked but you pluo" ( kill him save him)

"Yes"

"Well then madam I apologize. I am Lt. Shippo Puffen" The guys saulte to him while Inuyasha crusty.

"Its an honner. I'm Inuyasha. Princess Inuyasha, and these are my closest friends. Lazernzo Kouga"

"Friends call me speed."

"And JahnBabo Mirkou."

"I have no friends only servants. And they call me your highness"

"Thinks he's a prince."

Shippo whistles to indicate that Mirkou is crazy. "Well I own you princess and I will be staying until my debt is paid."

"No you can't you mustn't. He has me under a spell."

"You mean the magical oh lululuu." He waves his feathered fingers and flowers appear. The whole scenery changed going from dull to full of life. Kouga and Mirkou pulled Shippo back into the bushes.

"Inuyasha. Your night in shining armor has arrived to set you free." Naraku said coming out in shining armor.

From the bush.

"Let me at him. Let me at him." Shippo said. Loosing some tail feathers.

"Chill.'' Kouga said.

No more bush

"Come now all it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?"

"Every night you come."

"No"

"And every night you ask me the same question.''

"No"

"And every night I give you the same answer"

"Don't"

"I would rather die than marry you." Suddenly the beautiful flowery place disappeared and it went back to being dull.

"You're really starting to bug me."

"I thought that you would be used to it by now."

"That's it you just keep pushing it. Don't you? And one day I'm gonna boil over. "

Inuyasha gets mad. "Go a head see if I care. But I will never give you my mothers kingdom. " Naraku get mads and he mutters incomprehensible words then turned around with a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping you would say yes but maybe you need another day as a dog."(n/a sounds bad right? Please don't answer this is a rhetorical conversation)

He is laughing as the moon goes down.

"No. no no no" Inuyasha says to herself.

Inuyasha turns into her dog form as Naraku kicks something and walk off still laughing. Shippo is so studened that all he does is say "Princess"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the castle InuTaishou was currently talking to Rin (2). Rin was helping arrange a match for Sesshomaru. Currently piles of letters were being dumped in the room where the two were.

"You see Jaken. One of these girls will help take Sesshomaru's mind off her." Rin said.

"Oh absolutely. Not" Jaken whipped the not part.

"Myouga do not loose any of these." Rin said.

"Don't worry."

"Now then where is my son. No wait don't tell me trying to figure out the mystery of the great animal."

"And here I thought it was fat?" Rin said.

InuTaishou walking out with Rin and Jaken

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sesshomaru was in the library looking at many books. He pulls out a book closes then looks through another book.

"Its not what it seems. Of course. Its not what it seems. Now I shall find you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru closes the book with a determined look in his eyes. He jumps down and runs to the door where The trio enter. He spins Rin to mover her.

"There coming" Rin announces.

"Son where are you going?"

"To find a great animal"

"Oh o.k."

"Well just make sure you're her tomorrow night." Rin said.

"Tomorrow night??"

"The ball." Sango says.

"Father Rin I can't"  
Rin'slower lip begins to treable.

"No don't do the lip thing."

"If I leave now then I just might make it back."

"Yeah. Thank you Sesshomaru."

"But please no beauty pagents."

"What me no. Its just a few friends."

"I want this to be big." InuTaishou said.

"But but." Myoga tried.

"I promised not Uncle Taishou."

"I want all the carriages and four foot men four everyone." InuTaishou and Rin began to talk about what else they could do.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So let me get this straight. Every night when the moon light leaves the lake you go wolf wolf ?" Shippo asked.

"Yes and if I want to be a human I must be near water."

"What she needs is a little moon light all I need is a smooch." Mirkou said.

"No fear." Shippo said. "You run to the lake we bring your prince her then you turn back into a princess then. (Plays wedding music) Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?"

"You don't know where he is?" Shippo asked.  
"Hey I don't even know where I am."

"I bet he does." Kouga said pointing to Naraku's castle.

"Oh yes what a good idea. Monsieur Naraku I would like to leave now do you have a map?"

"That's it." Inuyasha exclaimes.

"A map" Inuyasha and Shippo say together Mirkou claspes his mouth.

"Lets do it."

(Guess what its song time. No fear. So they are going through the castle to find the map. Then Kagura chaeses them please look on youtube ti find this swam pirncess movie 1 part 4 or no fear)

**Inuyasha**

We're off on a mission

We're tough; in good condition

**Shippo**

We're short

**Inuyasha**

But standing tall

**All **

No fear!

**Inuyasha**

There's danger around us

**Mirkou**

They'd hurt us if they found us

**Kouga**

Our backs are to the wall

**All **

No fear!

**Inuyasha**

'Cause we have all the courage we require

**Shippo**

Take it from a frequent flyer

**Inuyasha**

Try your luck

**Inuyasha** & **Shippo**

Our plan will fly

**All **

No fear!

(talking right now)

"_It's in the upper chamber." Shippo said._

"_Shippo can you keep a look out whil we get the map." Inuyasha said._

"_We?" Asked Mirkou_

"_So your saying your not going to help_

"Oui.'' (French for yes)

**Mirkou**

This plan if applied'll

Be simply suicidal

You'll be a sitting duck

**All **

No fear!

**Mirkou**

Suppose that I do this

Who knows if we'll live through this?

How 'bout a kiss for luck?

**Inuyasha**

No

**Shippo** & **Kouga**

Fear

**Inuyasha**

Our team is shy one green, web-footed volunteer

**Mirkou**

No way, Jose

No chance!

**Kouga**

No choice

**Inuyasha** & **Shippo**

No fear!

(Talking)

"All right now you two have to be faster." Shippo said.

"Easy for you to say." Kouga told him.

"Oh yes when I need speed send the turtle." Mirkou said.

After climbing some stairs. "I think I pulled a muscle.'' Kouga said.

"That's it were going to die. I am on a misson with a lame turtle and a crazy bird. Ypur going to get us killed."

(Singing)

**All **

No fear!

No fear!

No fear!

We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up

We'll fight tough; we'll play fair

But we're sure to win because we'll team up.

**Mirkou**

I'm shaking!

I'm leaking!

**Kouga**

He's freaking, frankly speaking

**Mirkou**

We're riding for a fall

**All **

No fear!

**Mirkou**

She's gaining!

She's faster!

We're heading for disaster!

**Puffin **

Our hero, warts and all!

**All**

No fear!

**Mirkou**

I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!

**Puffin **

Get a grip!

**Kouga**

Get set

**Puffin**

That's our respect!

**Mirkou**

No breaks!

**Kouga**

No sweat

**Puffin **

And no regrets!

**Mirkou**

We're dead!

**Kouga**

Not yet

**Mirkou**

Oh no, not there!

(Talikng)

Kouga is falling from the sky.

"Save me."

(singing)

**All**

No fear!

(End of song)

"Yes we got the map.'' Inuyasha said.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Yes they get the map**

**Done.**

**1 Shippo has a Scottish accent **

**2 Rin is a niece or something like that**


End file.
